the new kira
by brookiechook
Summary: Hayley comes across the death note but thinks its just a cool prank but what will she do when she finds out that she has killed someone
1. Chapter 1

Today. Today was meant to be like any other day. I was meant to go to school and come home with not anything happening to me. But today was the day that finding the death note changed my life forever.

"Damn it I'm going to be late" I yelled as I jumped out of my bed. This was an everyday thing for me. I got ready and ran down stairs, put my toast in my mouth and ran out the door.  
>"BYE HAYLEY" I heard my mother say just as I closed the door.<p>

As I ran, I ran past houses, trees and nearly knocked over a couple of people. I was steps out the front of my school and then it hit me. A book, I fell to the floor and looked up. Nobody was there so how could it have fallen. I picked up the book and slowly walked into the school grounds reading the front cover. Death Note.

As I got to my locker Jason was laying on the locker next to mine. Jason is my best friend. The only best friend I had at this cruddy school. I moved here less than a year ago and Jason is the only friend I have made here.  
>"Your reading, what are you reading Hayley?" Jason asked while grabbing the book out of my hands.<br>"It's nothing, I just found it" I said trying to reach for it. Damn it why did I have to be so fucking small.  
>"Death note, what is it some kind of diary?" Jason asked again. This time he opened the book and started to read the first page.<br>"Like I said before, I don't know I just found it before I got to school" I said this time with my hands on my hips. Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me to where no one could hear us talking.  
>"Have you read this, the first rule is the humans whose name is written in this note shall die" said Jason while flicking threw the book.<br>"Yea I have read it, I thought it was a pretty sick joke" I said, sick meaning as a cool joke.  
>"And if it isn't a joke, what will you do then?" Jason was now looking at me. He looked scared but what was there to be scared about it was just some prank.<br>"What has gotten into you Jason, this thing is just a prank? Why would you believe something as stupid as this?" I asked grabbing the book off of him and putting it in my bag, the bag I had around my shoulder.  
>"Did you hear what happen it Japan, people where dying from heart attacks and this person called Kira was behind it. One of the rules where: if the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack" said Jason. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He believed this stupid book.<p>

I didn't want to hear him say that crap anymore. It wasn't real and it was a silly prank some kids came up with too scary others. I walked to my locker, got my books and walked to my class. I knew Jason would slowly come too but I didn't wait for him.

I sat in class, not really listening to the teacher. Crimes and war was the subjects, I didn't really mind this class. Mainly because I was fascinated in how people killed others, all the cool ways to do it. As I was in a train of thought, Jason tapped my shoulder and passed me a note. _**You should write a criminal that is still alive in the death note and watch the news tonight to see if it is on the news. **_I read it and shook my head; he still believes that it is real.

I got out the death note and opened it, I wrote the name Jordan Smith (not sure if real criminal but don't think so).Jordan Smith was the person we were talking about in class. I showed Jason just to make him happy and then put the book back into my bag.

When I got home, I went and put on the T.V. It turned on to the news I was about to change the channel but I heard something that got my attention. Jordan Smith has died in his prison cell. I was wide eyed and kept on listening. Today at 12:37pm Jordan Smith died of a heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEAR'S HQ **

"Near did you watch the news?" Giovanni asked while walking thru the door.  
>"Yes, Giovanni Kira is back and the death note is back also" Near said while twirling a lock of his hair on his finger. This was going to be interesting.<p>

**HAYLEY'S PLACE**

I stood there for a second; I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Jordan Smith had just died. I got my phone and called Jason  
>"JASON YOU HAVE TO COME TO MY HOUSE NOW" I yelled, I had to speak to him. I grabbed the book out of my bag.<br>"What for, what's wrong?" asked Jason as I opened the death note.  
>"It's about the death note" I said while I started to read the rules.<p>

What have I done, I have killed someone and this death note isn't a prank. Wait it's not my fault, its Jason's fault. He made me write a name in the death note.

As I went into my room, I saw a dark figure and screamed.  
>"I was wondering when you would come in here" It said while coming out of the dark side of the room.<br>"What are you?" I asked while closing the door behind me.  
>"I'm a Shinigami, my name is Shirum and that death note in your hand used to belong to me" the Shinigami said while pointing to the book I had in my hand.<br>"Well if you are a Shinigami why can I see you?" I asked sitting in my computer chair. This is so weird why wasn't I freaking out, a fucking monster was in my room.  
>"Well you touched the death note and who ever touches the death note is able to see me" said Shirum. She was short. You could see all her bones in her body and had a little cloth looking thing covering most of them. Her head looked like a mask but it was kind pretty. It was purple and had stuff that looked like jewels on the sides. For a little kid you would be shit scared but I wasn't, I was calm.<p>

I ran down the stairs when I heard the door bell ring. I opened the door and it was Jason.  
>"So, what's up? What was so important?" he asked still standing near the door.<br>"Please don't freak out, okay um I killed a criminal and I have a Shinigami in my room" I said trying to make it sound like a joke but it really wasn't.  
>"HAHA, that's a good one Hayley. But no really, what's was so important?" Jason asked not believing what I said. I looked at him with a serious face now and Jason's eyes widened. He then started to point behind me.<br>"What is it… damn it Shirum I told you to stay in my room" I said turning around and grabbing Jason's arm and bring him inside.  
>"What the fuck is that thing?" Jason asked finally getting back to reality.<br>"This is Shirum, the Shinigami that used to own the death note" I said while walking to my room.  
>"Well then give her back the death note so then he can leave" Jason said while being one step behind me.<br>"If she does that she will forget everything about the death note" Shirum said while floating above us. Forget my memory, I guess it would be best because if people found out I had the death note, they would kill me but I wouldn't want to forget anything.

As I sat down on my bed I looked at the book.  
>"Shirum is there anything I need to know about the death note, anything important" I asked looking at the front and back cover of the book that had the rules.<br>"Well there are two things. One, the Shinigami eyes and two, I am here until the death note ends or until you die." Shirum said just standing there like she didn't want to be here.  
>"Wait, what do you mean until the death note ends or until she dies?" asked Jason getting interested about what the Shinigami had to say.<br>"Well if the death note finishes, I will have to write her name in my death note but if she does before it the death note finishes, I will come for the death note and dip it somewhere else for someone else to pick it up" said the Shinigami explaining it to my dumb witted friend.  
>"Hayley I don't like this, what if you get hurt?" Jason had a look in his eyes that made him look so cute and it was cute that he worried about me so much.<p>

I walked out of the room, just to think for a second. What was I going to do, there where rules. I had to kill someone every 13 days. I couldn't fill up the death note or else I would die, I couldn't get catch because then I would die. I didn't like this but if I gave up owner ship someone crazy might get it and do something that could kill a lot more people then what I would.

.


End file.
